First Kiss
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Cute fluffy EdxWin Fic. Ed and Winry's first kiss when they were young, ever so cute. Read and Review please. Oneshot, is finished!


Just a cute little idea I had in my head for quite some time now, just review and tell me what you think.

Thankies :)

* * *

**First Kiss**

* * *

Ed and Winry walked home from school in the cool spring air. Al had once again this spring caught the flu and was home sick, so Ed and Winry were alone on the long walk home. It was the same every year; first Al was sick, then Ed and then Winry, none of them were ever sick at the same time, it was really strange. It must have been because when Al would catch it, he would pass it to Ed, then when Al was better, Ed got sick and then Ed would pass it to Winry; then when Ed was better, Winry would get sick. It was like a domino effect. 

Ed had his hands behind his head and Winry was holding her book bag over her shoulder. They talked about nothing in particular as they walked along the muddy dirt road; it had rained the day before so everything was still damp and covered in water.

As they approached the bridge that led over a little stream something caught their eyes. There were two older kids there, they looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, and they were kissing. "That's gross." Ed pulled Winry quickly over the bridge, doing his best not to draw their attention.

"What's gross?" Winry asked, a little confused.

Ed looked at her a little surprised. "Didn't you see that? They were...kissing...right out in public."

Winry raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Ed scowled. "So! That's gross."

Winry still seemed a little confused. "Why is it gross though? I thought kissing was a nice thing?"

He folded his arms. "Kissing is only a nice thing when you're getting a kiss on the cheek from your mom or dad."

Winry was still not convinced. "You still didn't tell me why you think it's gross. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ed blushed and shook his head. "What? Eww! No way." Ed looked off in the other direction away from Winry.

"Well how do you know it's gross?"

Ed turned back to her. "Well how do you know it's nice? Have you ever kissed a boy?" Ed seemed a little upset.

"No! I haven't...it's just when I see my mom and dad kiss they look happy...that's why I thought it was nice thing." Winry seemed to get a little upset.

Ed gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't let it worry you, adults are weird anyway. Your mom and dad love each other, that's why they don't mind it."

Winry bit her lip. "I was hoping kissing was a nice thing...what if it really isn't?" Her eyes got all teary.

Ed panicked. "Uh Winry...uh, don't cry." He searched for something to say, and he managed to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "I know, I'll let you kiss me so you can see if it's a 'nice thing' or not, just don't cry."

Winry sniffled. "You mean it?"

Ed nodded. "..Yes." He said reluctantly. "Just not out in the open." He looked around. "Over there." There was a little path carved into the woods that led to a small area. It was usually used for the couple teenagers who wanted to hide from the adults when they wanted to smoke. Entering the area with caution they saw that it was relatively clean. The odd cigarette butt, but no other garbage.

"Smoking is icky, I hope their parents catch them." When they first discovered this little area a few months ago the couple teenagers that were there kicked them out. Winry flicked one of the butts out of the way under a bush with her foot. "Do you think they even still come here?" Ed nodded.

"It's pretty clean now...maybe not." He looked around, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Winry. He was nervous but he was happy Winry didn't notice.

"Are you nervous?"

He spoke too soon. "What? No...it's just..."

The little blond girl pointed to his hands and then his knees. "The why are you shaking?"

Ed folded his arms tightly. "I'm cold...it's wet out here remember."

She nodded and walked up close to Ed. "Right...so, how do we do this?"

Ed turned fully to face Winry head on. "I don't know...we could just do what those older kids were doing." Ed put his hands down by his sides and made tight fists. Winry nodded and leaned in close. Ed couldn't help it he turned his head away. "This is stupid!" He exclaimed.

Winry gave him a little poke in the chest. "This was your idea in the first place."

He nodded a raise both his hands in defense. "Ok, ok...uh..." He thought for a moment. "I can't concentrate with you staring at me."

Winry shut her eyes. "Here then..."

He looked at what she was doing. "...fine...but don't open them till I say so." He seemed a little cross. "Alright...here goes...any second...it's gonna happen."

Winry frowned with her eyes still closed. "Just hurry up Ed, stop stalling."

Ed swallowed the lump in is throat. "I'm new at this, give me a break." He took hold of her wrists gently in his hands and leaned in. Realizing his nose was going to get in the way he tilted his head a little and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped a little, she didn't really expect Ed to kiss her. They held the kiss for a good six seconds then they broke apart.

They stood there in silence, Ed rubbed his arm and Winry doodled her foot around on the ground aimlessly. "We should get home now..." Ed said quietly.

"Right..." She agreed.

They headed off. They walked in silence, it was an awkward silence and rather uncomfortable. Just as they were about to part ways to head home to their respective homes Ed grabbed Winry's hand and without making eye contact he spoke. "You were right." With that said he took off to his house.

Winry smiled, she was right wasn't she, kissing was a nice thing.

* * *

Cute fluffy-wuffy-ness! Tell me what you think. :D 

On a side note, my big fic is going over quite well now. If you're brave enough, give it a read. There's two lemons in it so far! XD

Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed my fic:)


End file.
